Data
English Etymology From data, plural of datum (‘that is given’), neuter past participle of dare (‘to give’). Pronunciation * ** , , ** * ** , , ** , ** * ** , , ** Noun data # : pieces of information. # information. #* #*: With fresh material, taxonomic conclusions are leavened by recognition that the material examined reflects the site it occupied; a herbarium packet gives one only a small fraction of the data desirable for sound conclusions. Herbarium material does not, indeed, allow one to extrapolate safely: what you see is what you get # A collection of object-units that are distinct from one another. Usage notes * Colloquially, this word is often used as an uncountable noun with a singular verb. * In formal or scientific writing, this word is usually a plural noun, with singular datum. * When considered a plural noun, proper grammar dictates the use of a countable determiner; "How many data were collected?" * When considered an uncountable or mass noun, an uncountable determiner is used; "How much data was collected?" Derived terms * databank * database * datasheet * data acquisition * data analysis * data domain * data element * data entry * data farming * data integrity * data maintenance * data management * data mining * data modeling * data processing * data recovery * data set * data warehouse * metadata * primary data * raw data Related terms * information * knowledge Translations * Arabic: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * Greek: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Persian: * Polish: * Russian: * Tajik: * Ukrainian: * Yiddish: * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Azerbaijani: * Belarusian: * Bosnian: * Bulgarian: * * Chinese: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: , , , * Khmer: * Korean: 자료 (jaryo) * Kurdish: *: Sorani: , * Lithuanian: * Macedonian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * * Russian: , * Serbian: * Sindhi: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Sundanese: * Swedish: * Tagalog: * Tajik: * Tamil: * Thai: (kôr moon) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Vietnamese: * Yiddish: * : données * : dados , dado * : data External links * AskOxford.com: Is 'data' singular or plural? * The American Heritage® Dictionary's usage note on 'data' * Calpundit: YOU SAY DAY-TA, I SAY DAA-TA * John Quiggin: Data is not the plural of datum * johnaugust.com: ‘Data’ is singular Anagrams * * adat * ta-da, TADA Category:English plurals ending in "-a" Category:English words affected by prescriptivism Category:Data ---- Czech Pronunciation * Noun }} # data Related terms * databáze * datový ---- Danish Noun # datum, # curriculum vitae, résumé Inflection ---- Finnish Pronunciation * Noun # data Declension Derived terms * data-arkisto * dataliikenne * datanlouhinta * datanomi * datansiirto * datansiirtoverkko * dataprojektori * datasiirto * datasiirtolaite * datasiirtoverkko * datasähkö * datatekniikka * dataverkko * dataväylä * metadata ---- French Verb # ---- Italian Etymology from Latin data Noun # date # data Verb data # Feminine singular of dato, past participle of dare # third person singular present tense of datare # second person singular imperative of datare Related terms * databile * datare * datario * datato * datazione * dato Category:Disputed usage Category:Italian past participle forms Category:Italian verb forms Category:it:Calendar terms ---- Polish Pronunciation * Noun # date (the point of time at which event takes place; a specific day) Declension ---- Portuguese Pronunciation * * Noun # date (point of time at which a transaction or event takes place) ---- Spanish Noun # date (point of time at which a transaction or event takes place) Related terms * dato * datar Verb # # # ar:data cs:data de:data et:data el:data eo:data fa:data fr:data gl:data ko:data hr:data io:data id:data it:data kn:data kk:data sw:data lo:data lt:data hu:data ml:data nl:data ja:data no:data pl:data pt:data ru:data simple:data fi:data sv:data ta:data te:data tr:data vi:data zh:data